


You Can Be King Again

by darkgirl11



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack Pairing, Fourth Shinobi War, It's quick, Kakashi befriends Kiba, Kiba finally meets his soulmate, Lets roll with it, Love is hard, M/M, Madara's salty, Obito adores Kiba, Obito and Kiba meet, Obito becomes Tobi, Obito creates the Akatsuki, Obito frees the Nine Tails, Obito gives Kakashi his sharingan, Obito goes on a rampage, Obito is revealed, Obito is saved by Madara, Obito watches Kakashi kill Rin, Obito x Kiba, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Team Minato - Freeform, but they don't know it, i don't know where this came from, super quick walkthrough, vroom vroom, walkthrough of their lives, you have been warned of that now, young Kiba, young obito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: Born in the wrong time and in the wrong place. Those words had never been more true to Obito and Kiba. Everyone is born with their soulmate’s name tattooed on their wrist but once their soulmate dies then the tattoo will disappear. Yet, Kiba’s still wondering why Obito’s name hasn’t disappeared despite everyone telling him that Obito is dead.





	You Can Be King Again

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this marks my 20th story on here so yayyyy! Anyways, I don't even know where this crack pairing came from but it exists now. I don't know what possessed me to make this but it's here now and that's it. This is a crack pairing if I've ever heard of it. I just thought it would be interesting to have Obito have Kiba be his soulmate since they're kind of similar and I just liked the idea of Obito having to wait until the war to finally meet his soulmate. I know this is weird but like thanks for clicking on this and reading it. I hope you enjoy!

“Mom, what’s a ‘Kiba?’”

“Kiba means fang, Obito.”

“Why do I have that on my wrist?”

“That’s your soulmate mark.”

Obito was just entering the academy when he finally worked up the nerve to ask his mother about the tattoo on his wrist. His mother knelt down in front of him and smiled as she showed her tattoo, “From the day we are born we are given a soulmate mark on our wrist. On your wrist is the tattoo of your soulmate’s name.”

“But… why is my soulmate’s name faded?”

His mother furrowed her brow, that couldn’t possibly be true. Obito reached out his arm, showing her that the name on his wrist wasn’t black but a faded grey. She had never seen anything like that before. She looked down at her own black soulmate mark and then back to her son’s faded mark.

This was beyond her knowledge. She smiled as she ruffled Obito’s hair, “You should ask the Hokage about that, Obito. I’m sure he would know the answer better than I would. But before you go, I have a little surprise for you as you go through the academy.”

Obito was grinning as his mother reached behind her and then held out orange goggles. Obito was overjoyed by the goggles and didn’t hesitate to put them on. In a flash she was running out the door, yelling a thanks for his mother over his shoulder. She smiled at her son, she hoped that he was going to be a light in a cold world.

The young Uchiha raced through the village in search of the Hokage. After what seemed like pointless hours searching, he finally caught word that the Hokage had just returned to his office. Obito wasted no time in hustling to the Hokage building and sprinting past everyone just to get into Hiruzen’s office. Hiruzen had just sat down when Obito had barged into his office.

“Lord Third I need your help right away!”

“Ah, Obito, what has you in such a rush today?”

“I need to ask you something very important.”

“What can I help you with?”

Obito shut the door behind him and walked over to the front of Hiruzen’s desk. He pulled back his long sleeve and showed the man his faded soulmate marking as he explained, “I asked my mother about my soulmate mark today. She told me that it’s the name of your soulmate but I don’t understand why my soulmate’s name is faded. I thought that the name was supposed to be in black ink. What does it mean if my soulmate’s name is faded?”

“I have only seen this a few times.”

“So you know what this means?”

Hiruzen leaned back in his chair, hesitant on if he really wanted to tell Obito what it meant. He looked back at Obito, he had such a determined look in his eyes. Hiruzen thought that he should tell Obito the truth when he was older but if Obito had questions now then those questions would only burn more as the years passed. Some of the kids he knew were already finding their soulmate and that would mean Obito would be looking for his soon, too.

The Hokage let out a deep breath before nodding to himself, he would tell Obito the truth. He showed no emotion on his face as he stated, “While this is very rare, when the soulmate mark on your wrist is faded that means that they have not been born yet. In this case, your soulmate will exist but not right now.”

“But when will they be born?”

“When the name turns black that will mean they have been born.”

Obito threw a fist in the air, cheering to himself until Hiruzen’s voice turned grave, “But know this, Obito, there is no telling how long you will have to wait for your soulmate to be born. When the mark on your wrist is black that means they are alive but when the mark on your wrist vanishes that means they are dead. Remember that, Obito.”

While Hiruzen thought that telling him that would scare him, Obito just grinned at the older man, “Well, if that’s the case then that just means I’ll have to find my soulmate and protect them! I’ll never let my comrades or my soulmate die!”

Hiruzen watched the child leave his office with a smile on his face. Hiruzen smiled as he turned to the window and watched as Obito ran to the academy. There was no doubt in his mind that Obito was going to the academy to brag about how his soulmate mark was different from everyone else’s and that it only made him stronger.

It wouldn’t be for another few years that Obito’s world was turned upside down.

In a short few years, Obito would be placed on team Minato with Kakashi and Rin. Obito and Rin grew close to the point where they were best friends but Obito and Kakashi turned into rivals. It wasn’t until the night before their mission during the Third Great Shinobi War that Rin revealed to Obito that Kakashi was her soulmate.

“Rin you have to tell him!”

“He already knows…”

“That’s all the more reason to tell him!”

“We’re in a war, Obito… it’s not the right time.”

The young Uchiha looked over his shoulder at Kakashi keeping watch and then turned his attention to his friend, “Rin, we’re in a war. It’s all the more reason to tell him that you two are soulmates. What if, God forbid, one of you were to die? You would die never knowing what it was truly like to be with him. You love him more than anything so that’s why you need to tell him!”

Rin was at a loss for words as Obito continued ranting to her, “You need to tell him so that you don’t die with any regrets! Loving someone, especially during a war, doesn’t make you weak, Rin. If anything, I’d say it makes you stronger because you’re driven by the desire to protect someone precious to you. My soulmate isn’t even alive yet but Kiba makes me stronger…”

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for Kiba.”

“Obito…”

The next day, everything went to hell. Rin had been captured by Iwa ninja and it was up to Obito and Kakashi to save her. Despite Kakashi opting to leave Rin behind, Obito refused to go anywhere without her. Obito was furious that Kakashi even had it in him to leave Rin behind knowing that she was not only their teammate but his own soulmate

Kakashi had no emotion on his face as he declared, “The two of us need to complete the mission by ourselves.”

“Do you know what you’re saying?!”

“Yes.”

“But, Rin… what about Rin?!”

Again, Kakashi’s eyes were cold and his voice held no emotion as he spoke, “We’ll think about Rin later. They want to know what our plan is so they won’t kill her straight away. We should be more worried about them learning our tactics. To a ninja, his mission is everything. That’s the ninja code.

Obito was glaring at Kakashi as he hissed, “There’s something way more important than that stupid code! What about Rin? She’s your soulmate and one of our comrades! She’s helped us time and time again with her medical ninjutsu. She supported us the entire time! She’s… she’s a priceless friend!”

“She did that because it was part of her mission.”

Obito lost it and that’s when he grabbed Kakashi by the front of his shirt as if he was going to hit the grey-haired male. Obito shook as if he was really considering hitting his teammate but he shook his head and pushed the other male away from him, muttering under his breath to forget it.

The Uchiha turned away from his teammate and started walking away. He really didn’t have much else to say to Kakashi at this point so it was best to go his own way, “You and I don’t get along. There’s no use discussing it anymore.”

Yet, Kakashi wasn’t done with him. Kakashi’s eyes seemed to burn holes in the back of Obito’s head as he declared, “You don’t get it. You don’t know what happens to people who break the code.”

Obito stopped in his tracks. He refused to turn around until the end as he stated in a hard voice, “Sure, maybe in the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum but you know what? Someone who doesn’t care about their friends is even worse! I’m going to help Rin!”

Kakashi didn’t even try to stop him, he just watched Obito leave. It wasn’t long after that fight that Obito located the ninja who kidnapped Rin. Obito ran in guns blazing trying to save his teammate but he couldn’t do it. He was down on his hands and knees when the enemy was about to plunge a kunai into him. Obito braced himself for the pain but it never came.

“K-Kakashi?!”

“I couldn’t let a weakling like you handle these guys.”

The Uchiha rolled his eyes at his teammate before getting up alongside him. Together, they stood a better chance against these Iwa ninja. Together, Kakashi and Obito attacked the ninja and managed to force them back. Distracted by blocking the kunai, a ninja was about to slice Obito when Kakashi jumped in front of him and took the hit for Obito.

“Kakashi! Your eye!”

“I… I’m not dead yet!”

They needed to regroup, they needed some time to recover. Obito grabbed Kakashi and escaped from the cave. Obito shuddered as Kakashi moved his hand from his wounded eye, revealing a slash right down the middle of it. Kakashi’s eye was practically useless now. He took a devastating blow for Obito.

Obito fought back the tears as Kakashi told him to stay focused. He moved his goggles, wiping tears from his eyes as his thoughts flooded his mind, _I can never back up what I say… I’m always relying on everyone else for help… but still there’s one thing I want to make sure I can back up…_

He put his goggles back on, not even realizing that he had activated his Sharingan. He could tell that the enemy was sneaking up on them but this time he would be ready. This time he could do it. Obito pulled out a kunai and screamed as he turned and stabbed the enemy. The Iwa ninja shook at the menacing look in Obito’s eyes before falling to the ground.

“I’m going to protect my friends!”

With his newfound visual prowess, Obito was able to work seamlessly with Kakashi to defeat the last ninja guarding Rin. Once they were sure the enemy was down they raced to their teammate. Kakashi got down and released Rin from the genjustu and then freed her from her bindings. She looked up at her teammates, smiling as she realized they finally worked together.

“You shouldn’t have let your guard down, you little Leaf brats!”

The three of them gasped as they saw more Iwa ninja standing at the entrance of the cave they were in. The ninja slammed a hand on the ground and then the rocks around them started to shake. The three of them looked up to see that rocks were falling from the ceiling. They had to get out of here fast.

They ran as hard as they could to try to escape but Kakashi had been struck by a falling rock and crashed to the ground. Rin was about to run back to help him when Obito shot her a look and raced towards Kakashi. Just as Obito grabbed Kakashi, he noticed a large rock about to crush them. It could just be one of them or it could be both of them.

Obito looked at the faded name on his left wrist, silently apologizing to Kiba for what he was about to do. Obito closed his eyes and threw Kakashi at Rin, she caught him and fell to the ground. She didn’t see how the large rock had fallen and crushed her best friend. When the dust cleared and the rocks had stopped falling, that’s when Rin and Kakashi saw what became of their friend.

“Are you okay? Rin? Kakashi?”

“OBITO!”

Kakashi sprinted towards the rock, desperately trying to remove it but it was no use. The right side of Obito’s body was crushed underneath the rock. It killed Kakashi to know that there was nothing he could do to save his friend. Obito looked up at him, barely speaking above a whisper, “It’s no use, Kakashi… I’m done for.”

Rin was crying, whispering to herself why and how this could’ve happened. Obito coughed up blood, he was in excruciating pain and didn’t have much time left. Kakashi got down beside him and pounded the ground with his fist, “Why… if I had just listened to you when you first said we should go after Rin… then this would never had happened!”

“Some leader… some Jonin I am!”

“Oh yeah… I forgot…”

Kakashi’s head snapped in the direction of his friend’s broken voice, somehow there was still a smile on Obito’s face, “I… never got you a gift… to congratulate you… on becoming a Jonin… Kakashi… I’ve been trying… to come up with something good… and just now… I got an idea…”

Rin got down beside Obito as he continued to speak with that damn smile on his face, “Don’t worry… it’s not some lame gift… you can’t use… I want you… to have my Sharingan… I don’t care… what people back home say… you… are a great Jonin… I… truly believe that… take this… please… I’m going… to die now… but… I’ll become one of your eyes… I’ll see… what the future holds…”

No one said anything and nobody dared to move. Obito looked at Rin and that was all she needed to know to go through with the transplant. Kakashi laid down beside Obito and took one last look at his friend. This would be the last time Obito would be able to see him and Rin. Kakashi could only hope that he could be at least half the ninja that Obito was.

The Iwa ninja were about to leave when Kakashi burst through the rocks. They turned to look at him, snickering when they saw that he was crying. They failed to notice that the eye that was crying was his new Sharingan eye. Below Kakashi was Rin, holding a broken Obito’s hand. Obito squeezed Rin’s hand as much as he could, trying to comfort her since he didn’t have to see to know she was crying.

“Kakashi… take Rin and go… reinforcements are coming…”

“But Obito-“

“Just… go!”

Kakashi turned and reached a hand out for Rin to take. She was sobbing as Obito let go of her hand, desperately trying to hold onto her teammate in any way possible. She heard Kakashi yell her name but it didn’t feel right to leave Obito like this. Kakashi yelled to her once more, rocks were starting to fall so if she didn’t take his hand they would join Obito.

Rin gave a glance back at Obito before turning and grabbing Kakashi’s hand. As the rocks fell around them, Rin cried out to Obito as she watched her best friend get buried alive. Kakashi lifted her out of the rubble and carried her away, his own heart breaking to leave behind his friend.

Obito was fighting the urge to cry as he was being buried alive, _just when Kakashi and I were finally getting along… but I never managed to tell Kakashi that Rin loves him… and I’ll never be able to tell Kiba that I love him… I’ll never be able to meet my soulmate… I wish I could’ve stuck around a little longer… _

_I wish I had more time with everyone…_

* * *

Obito wasn’t expecting to live, let alone be saved by Madara Uchiha. When he woke up, he thought it was darker than he expected but that’s when he remember that he didn’t have his left eye anymore. He tried to sit up but he realized he couldn’t because he didn’t have his right arm. He slowly turned his head and shook when he saw he only had his right shoulder.

His body felt like it weighed a ton but somehow he managed to sit up. It looked like he was in some sort of cave and that was the last place he wanted to be given that’s how he thought he was going to die. He thought that he was going to die caved in by all those rocks but somehow he had been saved. He couldn’t believe that Madara was still alive nor could he believe that Madara wanted to save him, of all people.

Obito didn’t know what to think of his current situation. He looked to his left arm and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that his soulmate’s name was still on his wrist. It was still faded but he was happy Kiba’s name was there regardless. He only hoped that by the time he met his soulmate that he would have all his limbs and that his face wouldn’t look so fucked up.

As much as he wanted to leave the cave to find Kakashi and Rin, Madara made sure he knew that his body was in no condition to be doing anything. Obito hated to admit it but Madara was right. He wouldn’t be very helpful to anyone in his current state so he tried to focus his attention towards rehabilitation.

Obito had gotten stronger but it still wasn’t to his standards. It wasn’t until one of Madara’s minions brought up how Kakashi and Rin were being followed by Kiri ninja that Obito realized that they needed him. Obito cried to be let out but without his other arm he couldn’t make hand signs. He was still weak and he hated himself for it. He needed to help his teammates but how could he in such a weak state?

Obito was beyond grateful for Madara’s minion for agreeing to help him out. With the minion covering his entire body in white cells, Obito was able to move like he used to. He was grateful to have two arms again as well. Before he left the cave, he told Madara that he was thankful but he would not return.

Madara knew he would come back.

The young Uchiha jumped from tree to tree, following the directions of the minion. Just as he had reached the location of his teammates he froze in his place at the sight before him. Kakashi had his hand was completely through Rin’s body, lightning coating the hand. Kakashi and Rin looked at each other, clearly whispering something to each other before Kakashi pulled his hand out. He put a hand on her shoulder but he slipped and she fell back on the ground, Kakashi following right after her.

_Rin._

Obito’s world felt like it was falling apart. Rin was killed at the hand of her own soulmate. His best friend was dead. Rin was dead. Obito screamed bloody murder as his Sharingan eye transformed into the Mangekyo Sharingan. Yet, Obito didn’t realize that Kakashi’s Sharingan had transformed as well, sending him into unconsciousness at the overwhelming feeling.

With Kakashi out of commission, Obito made quick work of the Kiri ninja with his new visual prowess. If anyone saw the aftermath of Obito’s attack they would’ve said it was a blood bath there. Obito trudged past all the dead bodies, staring coldly at Kakashi’s body before sinking to his knees before Rin. He held back the tears as he cradled her lifeless body in his arms, holding her close.

“I’m so sorry, Rin… I’m so sorry…”

After he cried over Rin’s body, he heard what sounded like reinforcements coming to his location. He had sensed them coming but refused to believe it until he heard them. He carefully set Rin down, choking back a sob as he saw Kakashi’s soulmate mark was gone from his wrist. He looked at Rin’s wrist and glared at how Kakashi’s name was still there despite her body being lifeless. Even in death Rin carried his name on her.

Obito jumped back into the woods and watched the Leaf reinforcements take Kakashi and Rin away. He put his back against the tree he was standing on and then sunk down. He looked at his left wrist, telling the minion to pull back the white cells so he could see his soulmate mark. He stared down at the faded name and then closed his eyes as the tears fell down.

“What am I going to do, Kiba?”

* * *

Madara fought back a smirk when Obito came back to the cave. He knew Obito would return. Obito was in a dark and weakened state mentally and Madara preyed on that. Obito tried to stay positive for his soulmate but Madara tore him down for that. If Obito wanted to be strong he needed to forget about his soulmate.

“Your soulmate isn’t even alive. You can’t love them.”

“I love Kiba! He makes me strong and-“

“Look how strong he’s made you, Obito.”

“I don’t blame him for this! I chose to do this!”

Madara coughed and Obito wondered if this was the moment he would croak. Madara regained his composure before stating, “I was like you at one point. I was obsessed with my soulmate mark and finding who they were. When I finally found him I was so preoccupied in him that I lost sight of what I was originally doing. I was so focused on him that I lost track of my mission.”

“So… what happened to your soulmate?”

The old man sighed to himself, talking about his soulmate always made him a little sad. He looked at Obito as he answered, “We fought against each other in a battle of the ages. Even though he had defeated me that day I was not done. Even now I can see that my mission was the right thing to chase after. He always slipped through my fingers but this mission will not. But I cannot do it alone… and that is why you’re here, Obito.”

Obito couldn’t help but he captivated by the way Madara spoke of his infinite genjustu casted on the moon. He fell in love with the idea of living in a world where there was no war, only peace. He wanted to be in a world where his soulmate already existed and his teammates were there with him. With this jutsu Madara was talking about, he could have everything he ever dreamed of.

He was aware that some people would have to be stepped on in order to accomplish that. He wasn’t fond of the idea of killing people to get what he wanted but then he was reminded about how he had killed countless Kiri ninja out of anger already. What was a few more lives added to that?

Obito trained relentlessly after he knew of the plan and after Madara had passed away. Obito knew what he had to do. He needed to get stronger and hone his abilities. One day he would have to revive Madara so he needed to make sure that he was strong enough for his master. He also had to become a much more deceiving and cunning person. He needed to be more shifty like a fox.

_Like a fox…_

That gave him an idea. In a few years, Obito put on a hood and mask and travelled to the Leaf to hear about the host of the Nine Tailed fox. He had hoped to hear that the host was dying and would need to transfer the tailed beast to another host but instead, he found that Kushina was pregnant. Obito smiled behind his mask, that was even better.

After months of waiting for Kushina’s water to break, it finally happened. Finally, Kushina’s seal on the Nine Tailed was at its weakest. Minato was so focused on making sure that Kushina was okay that he didn’t realize that Obito had snuck in and swiped their son right from under their noses. Obito held the crying child in one hand and a kunai pointed at the baby in the other hand.

He didn’t like how he had to drag a child into this but he would do anything to fulfill his mission. He tossed the child in the air, smirking as he knew Minato would go for the baby. Minato took off the blanket that surrounded the child, jumping away from the paper bombs that were attached to the blanket. Minato rolled a few times but was happy that Naruto was unharmed.

Everything went to hell shortly after that. The time alone with Kushina was enough for Obito to free the Nine Tailed fox from her body. With the great tailed beast free from his confinements, Obito placed it under a genjutsu to destroy the village. He was pleased with himself with this plan. Yet, something was bothering him about this.

His left wrist started to sting. He tried to shake it off until the pain became too much. He pulled his sleeve back and that’s when he started shaking. His soulmate mark on his wrist wasn’t faded anymore. It was black. Obito’s eye was wide, his soulmate was finally alive. He wished he knew this at another time. He had to find Kiba! No… he shook his head, he needed to complete the mission. He pulled his sleeve down over the soulmate mark.

_Forgive me, Kiba…_

Obito didn’t want to have to do it but he battled against his old team leader. He knew Minato’s fighting style but he still found himself underestimating his former sensei. His whole plan had been destroyed when Minato put a contract seal on him, freeing the Nine Tailed fox from the genjutsu. Obito needed to flee at this point. His plan was ruined and his left arm was seriously injured. He refused to lose his left arm. He refused to lose Kiba.

He retreated and spent the next couple years healing and forming a new plan. He was thankful Zetsu was able to heal his left arm. He didn’t know what he would’ve done if he lost the arm with Kiba’s name on it. He wondered how Kiba was doing. He wondered where his soulmate was but then he pushed those thought out of his head.

_Forgive me, Kiba… but I have a mission to complete…_

* * *

Kiba was in the academy when he asked his mother about the name on his wrist. His mother didn’t even bother to read the name because she didn’t believe in all that soulmate talk. Kiba put his head down. He was there when his father walked out on his family. His mother must not have been into all that soulmate stuff because her soulmate walked out on her.

He left the house and tried to find someone who he could confide in about his soulmate. No one was willing to listen to him as soon he brought up his soulmate. It seemed that in this day and age, finding your soulmate wasn’t that big of a deal. Kiba at least wanted to know if his soulmate was someone who was living in the village or not.

He sighed as he jumped on top of a roof, staring up at all the clouds passing by overhead. Tears filled his eyes, he just wanted to know who this person was. Here he was with this person’s name on his wrist and he didn’t even know where to begin to search for them. No one even wanted to help him and that really hurt. The tears slowly fell down his cheeks, his shoulders shaking as well.

“What seems to be the problem here, kid?”

“H-huh? Who are you?”

“I’m Kakashi. I’m a Jonin here and a soon-to-be sensei.”

“R-really? You’re going to be a sensei?”

Kiba quickly wiped his tears away as he looked up at the man in front of him. Kakashi had grey-hair and he wore his Leaf headband on his face covering his left eye. He had his mask up past his nose as well so all you really got to see was his right eye. Kakashi had a small book in his hand but he put it away in hi back pouch as he moved to sit beside Kiba.

“So, what brings you up here to cry?”

An embarrassed blush dusted across Kiba’s face but then he let a sigh out as he explained, “Well, you see… my name is Kiba Inuzuka and I’m a student at the academy right now. I always had this soulmate mark on my wrist and I always kept my mouth shut about it but… I just gotta know if this person even lives in this village. I have this name on my wrist and I don’t even know where to begin to look for them.”

“Maybe I could help you. I’ve been around a lot longer than you.”

“Really?! That would be great! Thank you!”

“I can’t guarantee I’ll know them for sure but what’s the name?”

“Obito.”

Kakashi’s breath hitched and his body instantly went stiff. He couldn’t even hear Kiba talking because all that was playing over in his mind was watching his teammate die. There was no possible way that Obito was Kiba’s soulmate. Obito was dead. He didn’t want to have to relive his memories but he also didn’t want Kiba to get his hopes up thinking his lover was out there looking for him when his soulmate had died before he was born.

“Kiba… come with me.”

Kiba tilted his head in confusion but followed Kakashi anyways. Together they walked across town to a monument. Before Kiba could say anything Kakashi beat him to it, “On this monument are the names of those who have died in war. Go on and read some of the names off.”

The younger male didn’t know what was going on but he did as he was told. Kakashi listened as Kiba named off countless ninja who had died in battle until Kiba’s voice shattered when he read off one particular name, “Obito Uchiha… y-you mean… you mean my soulmate… my soulmate is already dead?”

“He died on a mission with our team.”

“Our? Do you mean you and Obito were teammates?”

“He was… much more than a teammate.”

“Can you tell me about him?”

Kakashi seemed hesitant to really talk about his old team with this kid he just met. But Kiba wasn’t going to take no for an answer as he begged, “I know it must be hard for you to talk about him but he’s my soulmate. I want to know who he was and… I want to love him even though I know I’ll never be able to touch him. I have no memories of him so, please, let me hold him in the memories you have of him.”

“Obito sure is lucky to have a soulmate like you, Kiba.”

Kiba and Kakashi spent the rest of the day talking about Obito and the rest of the team. Kakashi found that the more he talked to Kiba about his team the more he felt better inside. He had shoved them so far down inside that he almost forgot how happy they made him. He tried to forget about the pain surrounding their deaths than he forget to remember them in the way that they lived.

Kakashi found he liked spending time with Kiba. He was loud and carefree. Kiba had a big heart and a laugh that was far too contagious for his own good. Kiba reminded Kakashi a lot of Obito. It was refreshing to be around Kiba because he reminded him that there were still good people in this world. Obito really was lucky to have Kiba as a soulmate.

Kiba wanted to learn everything there was about Obito. He wanted to learn who he was and how he acted so that he could try to paint a picture of him in his head. Kakashi pulled a picture of his team out of his pocket and pointed to each of them, indicating who was who. Kiba’s eyes lit up when he saw Obito. That was his soulmate. A silent tear fell down Kiba’s face despite the fact that he was smiling. Kiba looked up at Kakashi.

“What was his dream, Kakashi? What did he want to do?”

“Well, he wanted to become Hokage one day.”

“That’s what I’ll do then!”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

The smaller male put his hand on Obito’s name on the monument. More tears fell down his face but his voice stayed strong as he declared, “Obito’s dream was to become Hokage. He wasn’t able to do it in his life so I’ll do it for him! I’ll live out his dream for the two of us! He’ll live on in me from now on!”

Kakashi was in awe at the child in front of him. Kiba had this grin on his face but there was a determined look in his eyes that told Kakashi he was serious. Tears flooded Kakashi’s eyes as Obito’s face came to his mind. Kakashi reached forward and hugged Kiba. The child didn’t understand what was going on until Kakashi spoke.

“Thank you, Kiba… Obito really is lucky to have you.”

It wasn’t long after their meeting that Obito took part in the Uchiha massacre. Itachi needed the help and Obito needed the chance to pose as Madara so that there was the thought in people’s minds that he was still around. He knew only Itachi would know but eventually that would be revealed. Obito wouldn’t be suspected of it and that’s what he liked.

Obito had taken an interest in Itachi. He was the one who awakened Itachi’s Sharingan by killing Itachi’s friend on a mission. Obito refused to let Itachi go his own way so he made sure that Itachi would need him for the massacre. No person could murder an entire police force and clan alone. Itachi needed help and Obito was more than willing to give it.

Yet, Obito was intrigued by Itachi’s strong desire to let his younger brother, Sasuke, live. Obito would have to keep an eye on Itachi and what better way to do that than offer him a place in his organization when it was fully developed? Obito was in the process of creating an organization known as the Akatsuki so he instructed Itachi to find him when he had heard about it.

Together, Obito and Itachi slaughtered their own clan. As Obito killed a cousin of Itachi, he felt a stinging sensation on his left wrist. He pulled his sleeve back to see if he had gotten injured but all he saw was his soulmate mark. He rubbed the name to get the stinging to go away but it didn’t. Was this mark trying to tell him something? Was Kiba near?

Itachi jumped down beside him, indicating that the mission had been complete. Obito put his arms back at his sides, making sure the sleeve covered up his soulmate’s name. Itachi noticed the strange movements but didn’t comment on it. Itachi fled soon after declaring where he would be going from here. Obito watched where he left and then looked back at his left wrist.

He wanted to look around the village for Kiba but in his current bloody state he knew right now wouldn’t be the right time. He shook in anger. He felt so close to finding his soulmate but at the same time he felt good about where his plan was going. He felt so conflicted. On one side was his soulmate and on the other was his plan for a perfect world. Obito looked at the mark before jumping off into the darkness.

_Forgive me, Kiba… I have to complete this mission…_

* * *

Years passed and Kiba was to be placed on a team after graduating from the academy. Kakashi made requests to have Kiba on his team, as the two of them had grown incredibly closer as the years went by. Hiruzen denied Kakashi’s requests, telling him that he was needed with different people. He thought Kiba would be upset with him when he learned he would be placed on Kurenai’s team instead. But Kiba ran right up to him and hugged him.

Kurenai was about to tell Kiba to let go but she gasped in shock when she saw Kakashi hug Kiba back. Kakashi was actually smiling when Kiba pulled back to exclaim, “I’m going to be on a team that specializes in tracking, Kakashi! There’s nobody out there that can hide from me and my squad!”

“Obito would be so proud of you.”

“Do you think he’s watching me?”

“Without a doubt. He’s always watching you.”

“Don’t forget, he’s watching you, too.”

Kiba let go of Kakashi and grinned up at the Jonin as he continued, “I know he’s watching over you, too. I know he’s proud of you for finally letting yourself lead squad. I hope that this squad is the one! I just hope that they know that those who break the rules are trash but those who don’t care about their friends is worse.”

Kakashi smiled as he watched Kiba wave goodbye and chase after his new team. Kakashi watched Kiba until he was out of sight. Kakashi looked out the window and sighed to himself. He really hoped Kiba would be okay without him. He hoped that he could finally have a squad to call his. Kakashi smiled to himself and carried on to meet his squad.

He had a good feeling about this.

* * *

Years had passed and Kiba was now eighteen heading into battle against Akatsuki members. He felt like these Akatsuki people were just popping up out of nowhere but little did he know, it had been around for a little while thanks to his soulmate. Kiba was happy that Sakura and Chiyo had managed to take out Sasori but shit got real when Asuma was killed in battle against Hidan.

Nothing was more painful than being there for Kurenai when Shikamaru broke the news to her that Asuma was dead. There she was pregnant with his child getting the worst news she could receive. Kiba remembered holding her that night as she sobbed. Kurenai usually wasn’t emotional but Kiba told her that it was okay to not be okay. That’s when she lost it.

Kiba tried to hold his own tears back when he looked at her wrists only to find Asuma’s name no longer there. It was almost like it was never there to begin with and that scared Kiba. He was scared of the day some greater being would realize they made a mistake and Obito’s name shouldn’t be on his wrist. Kiba feared the day he would lose Obito’s name.

As time went on, they started slowly killing off Akatsuki members until there were only a few left. Kiba had been recruited by Sakura to track down Naruto. Her mission was to bring back Naruto by telling him she loved him but that didn’t work because Naruto knew that he wasn’t her soulmate. He had already seen that Ino was her soulmate. Naruto knew from the jump that she was lying.

Out of anger at herself and Naruto, she took out the squad she came with and went after Sasuke herself. If she could eliminate Sasuke then that means that Naruto wouldn’t have to chase after him anymore. Naruto wouldn’t have to worry about keeping that promise to her that he made her keep when they were younger.

Sakura got to Sasuke and found that she couldn’t kill him but he could kill her. It was a painful realization for her to come to. He wasn’t the same Sasuke that she knew and Naruto and Kakashi had to come to her rescue once more. It really hit her this time that maybe there was no saving him. If anyone really could save him it would be Naruto. She would leave it to him.

Soon enough, Tsunade set a squad out for Itachi’s capture or elimination only to find that Sasuke was already making his way to kill Itachi. Kiba set out with a squad consisting of Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Sakura, and Sai. Naruto was rushing the closer they got to where Itachi was but he was sloppy and didn’t listen to Hinata when she told him to wait.

“Howdy!”

Naruto, clearly caught off guard by Obito posing as Tobi, jumped back and fell to the ground. Obito knew he had to keep up this charade of being some dumb happy-go-lucky Akatsuki member but he was getting tired of it. Yet, it was his mission right now to let Sasuke and Itachi fight it out. He needed Sasuke to win so he could move forward with his plan.

Obito stared down at all eight of the squad members. He was clearly outnumbered but that didn’t really mean anything to him. Obito tried to ignore the stinging in his left wrist as he watched a male and his large white dog run at him. At the same time, Obito noticed Yamato making hand signs to activate the wood release.

As the wood release attacks got him in the air, it was the fang over fang attacks that got him off balance and right in line for Naruto’s finishing blow. Naruto was appalled when his rasengan went right through Obito, causing him to fall to the ground. Yamato slammed his hands on the ground and trapped Obito within wood bindings. Well, now, it was getting rather hard to breathe in there.

Obito vanished in thin air, causing everyone to look around for him until he appeared underneath a large tree branch. Obito giggled as he rubbed a hand behind his neck sheepishly, “What can I say? I’m just really flexible! Now to fight back! Here’s my jutsu!”

“Naruto! Kiba! Retreat!”

“Frilled neck lizard!”

_Did he just say Kiba?_ Obito looked around at all the people but he was distracted when his coat flopped down to imitate the frilled neck lizard. Obito shook it off, he must have been hearing things. He needed to pay better attention. He couldn’t get off track every time his soulmate got involved in this.

Obito could see the fanged boy and the blonde talking to each other. Obito stared closely at the boy with the red triangles on his face. He was absolutely beautiful. Obito shook his head, there was no time to be thinking like that. Besides, he had a soulmate he needed to stay faithful to. He needed to stop playing around and get a little more serious.

Obito ran back up to the top of the branch, that was enough talking for the squad. Obito instantly was disgusted by the bugs Shino sent after him. He knew there was no true way of escaping the bugs once they surrounded him. He dodged the attacks but once the bugs scattered he knew it was pointless. Obito screamed as he was attacked by the bugs. Alright, that’s enough playing around.

It was fun for Obito to watch them try to find him but he was surprised to find the boy with the tattoos running at him. Obito liked this one. He was rather impulsive with the way he went straight in for the tunneling fang attack. Obito easily avoided the attack and giggled as he watched the boy dive into the ground.

“That isn’t gonna work, Kiba!”

“Uh, passed right through again, huh? Damn it…”

_They said that name again. They said Kiba. Are they referring to that boy with the triangle tattoos? Could he really be Kiba? My Kiba?_ Obito couldn’t even say anything about it because Zetsu had burrowed his way through the trees. Obito was curious as to who was the victor in the match.

“Itachi Uchiha is now dead.”

“What? I don’t believe it! Kidding!”

While Naruto was yelling at Zetsu, Kakashi was staring right at Obito. He squinted and that’s when he could see a Sharingan staring right back at him through the only hole in the mask. That’s when Obito’s voice dropped completely, “We’re just going to have to finish this some other time… later.”

_Forgive me, Kiba… I need to do this…_

* * *

Obito took Sasuke in after the fight against Itachi. Obito took the time to tell the tale of Itachi, despite Sasuke being the absolute worst person to talk to. He was resistant and much more hostile than he would’ve ever thought. Itachi and Sasuke really were polar opposites. Yet, he really thought that by the end of it he got through to Sasuke.

Obito carried on with his big plan. He was going to create his own army and create the Fourth Shinobi War. With Sasuke in this crazed state of wanting to confirm Obito’s story, it was just what he needed to start the war. Sasuke and his team invaded the Five Kage Summit to kill Danzo. It was the perfect time for Obito to approach the Kage and try to compromise with them.

He figured he would never be able to compromise with the Kage since he knew they wouldn’t be able to see the plan like he could. With the Kage not seeing eye to eye with him, he declared war on the five nations and disappeared. Obito smirked to himself, he was in the endgame now.

Everything escalated so quickly. Everything was chaos and Obito loved it. There were ninjas being reanimated and forced to fight once more. Forcing the dead to fight the living caused problems for people in all aspects. Some people had to kill enemies off again by sealing them while others had to do the same with loved ones, which was much harder to do than they thought.

Obito was surprised that all the nations teamed up together to fight against him but he knew in the end they would be no match for him when he reanimated Madara. With the help of Kabuto, they were able to reanimate previous Kage who would help in distracting the armies enough for Mu to revive Madara.

Obito couldn’t help but be a little scared entering another war. The last war he was in he lost an eye and almost died. He reassured himself that this war would be different because he had a rinnegan and he had a revived Madara on his side. He assured himself that he was stronger than he was before. This time, he was going to have an impact on the war.

The war was long and many people died along the way. Shinobi were lost on both sides, yet the shinobi Obito lost were already dead to begin with. Obito was growing rather impatient in this war. He wanted to suck the last of the tailed beasts out of their hosts but Naruto and Killer B were linked with their tailed beasts. This would be hard to do.

Deep down inside, it pained Obito to fight against Kakashi because he knew Kakashi had no idea he was battling against his old teammate. Obito and Madara had been split up, leaving Obito to battle against Kakashi, Guy, Naruto, and Killer Bee. They weren’t anything he couldn’t handle but at the same time, they seemed really intent on smashing his mask.

Obito fought against them as hard as he could but it wasn’t enough. Their teamwork had been flawless and Naruto was successful in hitting Obito in the face with his rasengan. When the smoke cleared, Kakashi’s eyes widened and his breath hitched. Even Guy was shocked when he saw Obito’s face without the mask.

“You’re…. Obito…”

Kiba might have been far away but he could hear Kakashi’s voice as clear as day in the midst of battle. His soulmate mark on his wrist was stinging and that was all the indication he needed to know he needed to get to Kakashi. Kiba didn’t even think to tell Akamaru, who remained back with the others in case his nose was needed.

_Obito… I’m coming…_

As Kiba got closer to the others, he gasped at the sight before him. Everything around them was in shambles, it looked liked a great battle had taken place here. As Kiba grew closer he could see Obito pointing his guitar-like staff at Kakashi, blaming the death of Rin on him. Kiba’s eyes watered as his soulmate mark was burning his wrist. There he was. Obito was alive.

“I can’t believe it’s really you… Obito.”

Everyone turned to see Kiba shaking, tears streaming down his face. His eyes were solely focused on Obito. The older man looked back at Kiba, ignoring the burning in his wrist as he hissed, “And what do you think you’re doing here?! How the hell do you know my name?!”

“Have you forgotten my name already, Obito?”

“What are you-“

“My name is the one you wear on your wrist, damn it!”

“No… y-you’re… you’re really Kiba? _My_ Kiba?”

Everyone was at a loss for words as Kiba pulled his sleeve back and showed everyone the soulmate mark on his wrist. As clear as day there it was on his wrist, _Obito_. Obito put his staff on his back as he pulled his sleeve back as well, everyone gasping aloud as they saw the name on his wrist, _Kiba_.

Nobody knew what to do but apparently Kiba did. He ran towards Obito, completely forgetting that they were enemies in this war. Yet, to Kiba, the war was long forgotten the moment he saw Obito. All his life he had been searching for his soulmate only to find him here on the battlefield.

Obito just stood there as Kiba launched himself at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. Obito was shaking as he felt the boy in his arms. Obito slowly wrapped his arms around Kiba’s waist, tightening his grip on him as if he was going to lose him. He couldn’t believe that after all this time and after everything he did, he still had found his soulmate.

“I’ve waited thirty years for you, Kiba…”

“Try loving a thought-to-be dead man, Obito…”

The two of them laughed softly to each other. Kiba pulled back, placing his hands on Obito’s face as he spoke, “I learned to love you through pictures and hearing about you in memories. After all this time… I can’t believe I get to touch you. I went my whole life thinking the only time I would see you was in death but… here you are… what happened to you, Obito?”

“When I was younger I was crushed by-“

“No… what happened to make you think this was okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“This war. Why do you think this is okay?”

Kiba tried to move out of Obito’s grasp but he refused to let the younger male go. Sensing he wasn’t going to be let go, Kiba narrowed his eyes at Obito as he stated, “I feel like I know everything and nothing about you at the same time. The Obito I know wouldn’t have done any of this.”

Obito’s eyes widened at those words but then he glared at his soulmate as he countered, “The Obito you knew got crushed by rocks and left for dead! The Obito you knew waited for you to save me but you were never there for me! The Obito you knew died a long time ago!”

Kiba grabbed Obito’s face a little harder as he hissed, “The Obito I know is still in there somewhere! God damn it, if you’re so mad about how I wasn’t there for you then be mad at my sorry excuse for a father for not knocking up my mom sooner! There was nothing I wanted more when I was growing up than to find you! But you were dead and…”

The older male loosened his grip on Kiba as the younger male cried in his arms, “I know I wasn’t there for you when you needed me and I’ll be sorry for that for the rest of my life but… I’m here now and I want to make things right. Please, Obito, I just found you… I don’t want to lose you… I don’t think I could lose you again.”

“Kiba… I’m sorry I snapped at you, I just…”

“I know. It must’ve been hard on your own.”

“I was never really alone because I always had you.”

“Obito…”

Kiba’s eyes softened as he finally took in how tired Obito looked. Kiba kissed his forehead before saying, “You’ve been on your own for some time, haven’t you? I know you’ve probably been alone for a while but have you gone blind? Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?”

Obito tried to look away but Kiba continued to get his attention as he continued, “The glass is half empty for you now but when you were younger the class was half full… either way you won’t be going thirsty. I want you to count your blessings instead of all the flaws.”

Everyone was watching Kiba hold his soulmate’s face and say, “Obito… you’ve got it all. You just lost your mind along the way. There’s so much more for you now that I’m here. It’s time that you reclaimed your crown. You’re in control of your life so let’s get rid of the monsters in your head. Let’s put all your thoughts to bed.”

“You can be king again.”

“Kiba, I can’t-“

Kiba shot him a look that told Obito to shut up. The younger male kept going, “I don’t think you get what this is all about because you’re too wrapped up in your self-doubt. There’s no logic in your sadness. You don’t gain a single thing from misery… take it from me.”

“I… I can’t stop this, I…”

“Obito… I’m here now. Let me help you.”

The younger male shook his head before he leaned in and pressed his lips to Obito’s. The older male’s eyes shot open but then he felt a spark and everything just fell into place. Finally, everything made sense. He pulled Kiba as close as he could and deepened the kiss, both of them fighting for dominance only for Obito to win in the end.

When they pulled away, Kiba had a light pink blush dusting across his face. Obito gave him a warm smile as he whispered, “I’ve waited my whole life for you, Kiba… you really are everything I need. I really have lucky to have you as my soulmate. You’re even more beautiful than I could’ve imagined.”

“Take me home, Obito.”

Just as Obito was about to pick up his soulmate, Madara came jumping down with an angry look on his face. He glared at the newfound couple, causing Obito to put Kiba behind him. Obito stood in front of Kiba, a fierce look on his face as he was ready to protect his lover. Madara glared at Obito, clearly frustrated how Obito abandoned the plan when his soulmate came into the picture.

Madara’s voice was booming across the area as he yelled, “So this is your choice, Obito? I offer you the world as you have always wanted it to be and you still can’t let go of your soulmate?! I offer you the chance to have the life you have always wanted and you still have that _boy_ on your mind! I thought you were ready for this but I can see you’re still a child. You’re _weak!”_

Obito pulled out his guitar-like staff and pointed it at Madara as he returned with venom in his voice, “I’ve already told you, Madara, Kiba makes me strong. You could never possibly understand what it means to have someone like I do. You’ll never be stronger than me because you abandoned the one person who could’ve made you strong. When you have someone to fight for that’s when you’re strongest.”

“You’re a fool, Obito. You could’ve had everything!”

“I have everything now that I have him.”

“You don’t have Rin or Minato. You wanted a world with them in it.”

“I did… but it wouldn’t have Kiba in it.”

Obito had the faintest smile on his face as he continued, “There was a time when I dreamed of a world with Rin and Minato in it but now that I have Kiba I realize that this is the world I want to live in. I know Rin and Minato won’t be in it but I know I would’ve been living a lie instead of a fantasy if I followed you. With Kiba… I can start a new world with him. That’s what I want.”

“I see. Then let me kill you so you can die as lovers should!”

Obito shoved Kiba out of the way as Madara ran at them. Kiba fell to the ground and cried out when he saw his soulmate battling against one of the most dangerous shinobi that ever lived. Kiba wanted to desperately help his soulmate but he grit his teeth when he knew he didn’t stand a chance. He knew these people were out of his league.

He slammed his fist on the ground in frustration. He couldn’t just lay back and let Obito handle everything. He knew he had to do something to help. He got to his feet and screamed to the others watching, “Are you guys just waiting for a fucking invitation?! Let’s fuck him up!”

Naruto grinned back at Kiba before racing forward to lend a hand. Soon enough Guy and Killer Bee ran in to help him as well. Kiba gasped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and smiled when he saw Kakashi beside him. He could tell Kakashi was smiling as he stated, “Obito really is lucky to have you as his soulmate.”

“I’m pretty lucky, too.”

* * *

The battle lasted a lot longer than anyone would’ve thought. Eventually Kaguya, the being who created chakra, came to earth and killed Madara. Then Team Seven, Kiba, and Obito were dragged off into another dimension where Kaguya was trying to destroy the reincarnations of Indra and Asura, Sasuke and Naruto.

While everyone was dragged off into another dimension, the gravity there was so immense that barely anyone could move. Kaguya was aiming her metal rods at Naruto and Sasuke to kill them, but the two boys managed to move out of the way at the last second. Kaguya adjusted herself and aimed for the two boys one last time.

Kakashi and Obito’s eyes widened, they were going to die because they wouldn’t be able to move out of the way again. Obito struggled to grab Kiba’s hand and kiss it, smiling to his soulmate, “Forgive me, Kiba… this is my last mission… I love you with everything I am. Wait for me…”

Before Kiba could say anything, Obito was up and running with Kakashi to get in the way of the attack. Tears fell down Kiba’s face as he realized what his lover was going to do. Kiba grit his teeth, he wasn’t about to lose his soulmate. He had just found him and he was going to be sure he was going to keep him.

Obito and Kakashi stood there, ready to take the hit for the boys. Obito used his sharingan to get rid of the rod about to enter Kakashi but he wasn’t expecting Kiba to push both Obito and Naruto out of the way to avoid the hit from the other rod. Obito pulled Kiba into his arms, ready to protect him if Kaguya was going to attack them again. Obito stared at his tear stained lover’s face.

“Why… why would you do that?”

“Don’t ask me to live without you again, Obito.”

This really wasn’t the right place or the right time but they didn’t care, they kissed anyways. Obito ignored how the black goo in Kaguya’s arm called him trash. Obito pulled away from his lover and grinned to Naruto, “If you’re going to become Hokage one day just know you’ll have me as your competition, Naruto!”

Naruto had shot back a grin just as wide. Together, the misfit squad defeated Kaguya and restored balance to the world. They sealed Kaguya away and sought to return peace to the nations. Not everyone was easy to forgive Obito for his misdeeds but when they saw how happy he and Kiba were together, they realized why he had a change in heart.

Love could heal even the darkest of hearts. Obito wrapped an arm around Kiba’s waist as they watched all the souls return to the spirit world. The couple watched as Hashirama and Madara were reunited, both of them holding hands as they drifted off together. Maybe now Madara could understand what it meant to truly love someone.

Everyone watched with sad smiles on their faces as Naruto and Minato said their goodbyes. Naruto tried to say as much as he could before his father would return to his mother. All in all, he wanted his father to know that he was never really alone because he had his friends. He wanted his father to know that he was going to be okay. Minato smiled as he was brought back to Kushina.

Now it was time to start the next chapter. Kiba brought Obito back to the Leaf to start their new life together. Tsume was not ecstatic to know that her son’s soulmate was Obito but at the same time, this was his soulmate and nothing could change it. She grinned as she wrapped him up in a bone crushing hug. Obito gave a sheepish smile, he would have to get used to this.

Obito and Kiba returned to the Uchiha compound and in a matter of months managed to return it to a state of glory. The two of them lived in the same home that Obito lived in as a child. Sasuke was slow to return to the compound but eventually lived in the house next to Obito and Kiba. He finally even allowed himself to fall in love with his soulmate, Sakura. The couple proved to be good neighbors.

Everything was returning to a peaceful time. Kakashi had accepted the title of Hokage and was already doing great things for the village. Naruto was constantly training with Kiba and Obito to get stronger so he could be the Seventh Hokage. After an evening of training, Obito and Kiba returned to their home. They sat on top of the roof together, watching the sun set.

Kiba rested his head on his soulmate’s shoulder, letting out a love filled sigh before stating, “We’ve really been through hell and back together, huh? It’s been one hell of a ride but I’m glad I found you. It sure sucked growing up having everyone tell me my soulmate was dead but I fell in love with you without even knowing you.”

“Kakashi told me you wanted to be Hokage.”

“Yeah, I wanted to do it for you. For the two of us.”

“You really are everything I thought you would be.”

“I’m just glad you’re not dead.”

Obito laughed at his lover before he kissed the top of his head. They weren’t you’re ideal soulmates but they worked. They loved each other before they even knew each other. They were the soulmates that everyone hoped that they could be like. They loved each other for years, learning to love the idea of that person until they finally had them. The two of them stayed on the roof until the stars came up. Kiba smiled as he looked at Obito.

“You’re a king again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I don't know where this came from but part of me likes it. I don't think I'll ever write for this pairing again but I'm happy I did this. I liked what I made since it's just kind of like a quick walkthrough of their lives and some twists added from the two of them being soulmates. I know it's weird but I want to thank you for reading! I'll be back to my more realistic pairings now lmao okay thank you again! Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
